


Mr Friday Night-Chapter 1

by MajorWeak



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Fucking, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, Kissing, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

It was you’re usual boring ass Friday night spent at your local pub, sitting at the bar having a few beers to let out all the stress that had been weighing on your shoulders all week long from work. This Friday was a little different though because you had been fired this afternoon, didn’t really surprise you though. You had done everything right, filed you’re paperwork early (not before doing you’re double check on it) and even managed to bring your boss coffee every morning to keep her happy, but being the asshole your boss was she decided she would fire you to save herself money. The questions flowed through your head all day.

Why me? What did I do wrong?

You soon realized that it was because she was another stuck up, snot nosed cow who thought she was better than everyone else and that the world revolved around her. You sat down at your usual seat at the bar, ordered your usual beer (Budweiser) and drank in peace and quiet. The guy sitting across the bar from you passed his usual smile and wave as you returned the gesture. He seemed like a nice guy not that you had talked to him, but he was there nearly every Friday and managed to gesture you with a smile and a wave of his big hands. As the bartender walked back to you, you ordered your normal drink and whatever the man sitting across from you was having and the bartender gave you a cheeky smile followed by a little wink and you couldn’t help but laugh. He was very good looking, looked like he had gone a few rounds in hell during his life but managed to make it out alive, a hard working guy by the look of his calloused fingers. He looked in his mid to late 30s and wasn’t tall neither was he short, he was the perfect height where he stood a few inches taller than you. You never got a good look at his eyes but they always looked green, his hair brown and medium length, long enough to spike or style. A nice pair of jeans that hugged his ass and fell a little loose around his legs, a pair of lace up boots and a long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.  
His arms were muscular and lined with prominent veins, which you had day dreamed about a few times, the bartender sat your drink in front of you and then walked over to the man and placed his drink down in front of him. His brow became furrowed and he quickly ran a hand through his hair, his eyes crinkled at the corners as they slightly squinted. The bartender talked to him for a few seconds before she pointed over to you, a smile quickly formed on the corners of his lips and he gestured you to go over to him. You smiled as you grabbed your drink and walked over to him, you sat next to the man who was now facing you with an adorable smile on his face, it seriously could have made your bad days good.

“Thanks for the beer” he said before he took a long deep swig

“You’re welcome”

“Anyway my name is Jeremy” he said, in that moment the lights hit his eyes and you saw them in full color, not blue nor green but a perfect storm of the two and you were suddenly lost in them.

“I’m Amirah, it’s nice to finally meet you”

“Well Amirah you have to let me make it up to you for this beer”

“Then play a game a pool with me so I don’t look like some loner chick with no friends” you suggested 

“Sure thing woman”

“I’m pre warning you, I am really shit at this unless I’m drunk”

Jeremy laughed, it was deep and hearty and made you smile like an idiot. You noticed the way his eyes half close and the corners crinkle, his nose scrunches a little and his lips part widely showing off a perfect smile. You grabbed your drinks and walked over to the table and as you lined up your cue for the break Jeremy interrupted you.

“You’re holding the cue all wrong” he said as he walked up behind you and readjusted your hands “Now you want to swing it as hard as you can” he added as he kept his hand placed on yours and the other now on your hip.

You did exactly as he said and managed to sink two small balls off the break but you both stayed still and quiet for what could have been seconds or minutes. Jeremy quickly cleared his throat and took a deep swig of his beer. It was your turn again but this time you didn’t sink a single ball which frustrated you a little, Jeremy quickly grabbed his cue as he checked out his options and weighed out his angles all the while you were checking out his ass, the way his jeans outlined and hugged it perfectly as he did a little wiggle before making his shot. He sank one and you didn’t mind because that meant you could look at his ass a little longer, you imagined him naked, his body rippling as he fucked you into next week. He caught you off guard and smiled at you until your brain decided to start functioning properly and your eyes met his.

Perfect, he caught you checking out his ass and you were now turning a light shade of red and trying your hardest not to bite your lip at the mere way it kind of turned you on. You didn’t even say anything as you took your shot, you could feel hungry eyes watching over you and you knew they were Jeremy’s and as you finally swung your cue a dirty thought came into your head which caused you to completely miss even hitting the white ball. You knew by now that he had some sort of idea of what was happening in your mind and as he walked passed you he brushed his rough fingertips over the small of your back sending shivers through your whole body. You finished off your beer quickly, hoping that it would help calm you the fuck down because at this moment you just wanted to push Jeremy onto the pool table and fuck his brains out.

“I’m just going to get more drinks, I’ll be back in a minute” you choked out and he nodded before you walked over to the bar.

Your friend who worked at the bar had just started his shift and as you sat at the bar he quickly walked over to you

“Are you ok? You look a little hmm hot? Flustered” he said with a smirk

“Bro shut the fuck up, I need a shot and two beers”

“So you and Mr. Friday night finally started talking to each other I see” he continued as he poured your shot and handed it to you. You quickly took down the shot in one quick movement and shook your head at the burn that stung at your throat.

“Yeah and my mind is not helping, you know how awkward I am with these things man”

“Yeah well right now he is checking out your ass with a dopey ass grin, guess you’re not the only one with a dirty, sex driven mind right now” he said as he placed two beers in front of you “Look we have been friends for years man, so I know when you like someone, now just take him home already and screw his brains out”

You let out a loud laugh before turning around and walking back to the pool table with two beers in hand, you sat them down on the edge of the table and Jeremy was fidgeting with his hands and acting edgy.

“You ok?” you asked concerned

“Can we get out of here? These jeans are pretty tight and things downstairs really can’t take much more of this” he said as he bit his lip in desperation, his eyes now hungry and filled with lust as they searched yours. 

“Thank fuck for that” you said as you walked outside with Jeremy following behind you.

As soon as you got to the car park behind the pub you felt his hands all over you, you turned to face him and his lips met yours in a hungry needing kiss. He brushed his tongue lightly over your bottom lip before placing it between his teeth. You ran your hand lightly over the bulge that had started forming in his pants and a moan escaped his lips as he sub consciously bucked his hips against you.

“Your place or mine?” he asked between breaths 

“Neither of us will make it that far so how about you park somewhere” you suggested and he nodded as he walked you to his car.


	2. Mr Friday Night Chaper-2

Once you got to his car you both hopped in and Jeremy sped off down the road, you slid your hand down his pants and ghosted your thumb over the tip of his cock and he parted his lips and let out a load moan.

“You’re such a tease” he breathed out

You smiled as you jerked your hand up and down, twisting it while you were doing so and Jeremy gripped the steering wheel tight as his breath hitched. He looked around for an empty place where you wouldn’t be disturbed and he finally remembered a spot nearby that was always empty and never had anyone around, it was where he went to think and clear his head sometimes. He quickly turned into the empty parking lot that was surrounded by trees and a nice ocean view, he ripped up the handbrake and turned the car off before he pulled you into his lap. He reached over to the glove box and pulled out a condom, he kissed and nipped at your neck and you moaned as his hot breath and pillowed lips hit the sweet spot on your neck. You felt him smirk against your skin so you rocked your hips slightly against him and he returned with a moan. To return you’re teasing he moved a hand down to your throbbing clit and ghosted it with his thumb and a smirk formed on his face as you moaned and threw your head back. He spent no more time teasing you, you hoisted yourself up and he slid his pants and boxers down in one quick movement and then followed it through by doing the same to you, his cock sprung up and was covered in veins just how you imagined it. You opened the condom and slid it over his cock before you slowly lowered yourself onto him.

You placed your hands on the head rest of the seat as you slowly rocked against him and he moaned as he placed his hands on either side of your hips.

“You feel so fucking good” he moaned as he watched you rock back and forth against him, he met you halfway and bucked against you. He moved his lips back over your neck and sucked at that sweet spot of yours which sent you over the edge, your orgasm struck you in waves of pleasure and Jeremy let you ride out your orgasm as your walls clamped tight around his cock and that was enough for him to come undone beneath you. He picked up his pace as he came, his head falling back against the head rest of the seat with his mouth parted slightly and his breathing heavy.

“That was as good as I imagined it to be” you whispered with a smile on your face

“Well I’m not finished with you yet, I’m going to fuck you into next week” he growled at you and it sent shivers down your spine and filled your mind with dirty, pleasant thoughts.

“Just like my dreams” you added as you bit down on your bottom lip

“Glad I’m not the only one who has been having those kinds of dreams”

“Well if it comes with a lap dance it will be exactly like my dream”

“I might be able to do that for you” he said with a smug smirk as he started the car back up and you bit down on your lip hard. You fixed your clothes as did Jeremy, you were so turned on by the thought of Jeremy giving you a lap dance that it made you wet. You didn’t say a thing while he was driving back to his place but your mind was racing full of things you could do for Jeremy after a lap dance. You hadn’t even noticed Jeremy had pulled up outside until you felt his hand rubbing your thigh and you suddenly snapped back to reality.

“You ok?” he asked as his eyes searched yours for uncertainty or worry

“Well you promised to give me a lap dance and fuck me into next week so I was just thinking about what I could do for you in return”

“A beer was enough, besides we have been fucking each other with our eyes for the last few months”

“Well Mr. Friday Night why don’t you take me inside, wouldn’t want to break that promise now would you?”

“Not at all mama”

You both got out of the car and walked inside, his house was beautiful and had an exquisite homey feel to it which was a little odd because ever since you moved out of your parents house and into your own you had never felt at home. Jeremy grabbed your hand and led you to his lounge, he pushed you down gently and walked into his bedroom. He was searching through his wardrobe for something special to wear for the lap dance and that was when he pulled out his police outfit from The Town and smirked at it before he quickly changed. When you heard his footsteps you turned around to find that Mr. Friday night knew exactly what you wanted and more questions flooded your mind instantly.  
Was he reading my mind? How can any man be so perfect?

This man had really gotten into your head these last few months and you don’t know how or why but you were enjoying it, even if tonight would only end up being a one night thing. He connected his phone to his speaker and played a song which you had loved and heard many times, it was Def Leppard-Pour Some Sugar On Me and it made this lap dance that little bit more exciting.

As the song started Jeremy walked over to you, his face now serious as he looked you up and down and you were wondering what the hell was going on it that head of his. 

“Excuse me Miss, my boss tells me you have been a bad girl with a bitch of an attitude so I’m going to have to give you a full hands on experience. Now I ask that you don’t touch me unless warranted to or you will face punishment, you understand?” he asked and you bit your lip and nodded your head.

Finally the chorus had kicked in and Jeremy straddled your lap and removed his sunglasses, he placed them on you as he started grinding against you and you had to stop yourself from jolting your hips against him. He took off his shirt slow and painfully with a smirk on his face and then grabbed your hands and placed them on his stomach, you ran your hands up to his chest and back down to his happy trail and bit your lip. You could feel his cock hardening which only made the lap dance better and hotter, he then slid you down a little and got up on his knees so his crotch was in your face and he continued gyrating. The next thing to come off was his hat which he placed on your head while you moved you’re hands down to his thighs and gave them a light squeeze before you ran your hands up and down his thighs with the tips of your fingers. You were in ecstasy at the moment and were loving every second of it as Jeremy laid you down on the lounge and crawled on top of you, he put his knee between your thighs to spread them open and then pressed his hard cock against your throbbing clit which made you let out a light moan and he smiled as you did.

He was getting into this more than you thought he would and you knew it was because he got to tease you and make you hot and horny for him. He cupped your face with one hand and gripped your thigh with the other as he continued gyrating. You could see the veins bulging out in his arms and his body was exactly how you imagined it to be, chiseled but not enough that he looked like some photo shopped model. Every time he gyrated you could see the muscles in his arms, shoulders and abdomen tense up and it was the sexiest thing you’d seen. You couldn’t take it any longer and you grabbed a handful of his ass playfully and bit your lip, he stopped and stood up and you had no idea what was going on. That’s when he pulled you to your feet and then carried you off into his bedroom, he threw you down onto his bed and grabbed a tie from his wardrobe. He tied your hands to the bed head and smirked at you.

“I said not to touch me unless I warranted you too and now I am going to punish you as promised” he growled in a low hungry tone.

You damn near lost your shit right there and then, you were so wet and horny now and wondered what type of punishment you were going to get. He crawled on top of you and ripped your shirt open and then slowly took your jeans and panties off. He eyed your pussy for what felt like minutes but would only have been seconds.

“Is this because of me Miss?” he asked with a smirk and all you could do was nod

He licked at your bottom lip before taking it into his mouth for a deep hungry kiss, he moved down to your now painfully throbbing clit and teased you with his tongue, you moaned and writhed as you tried to free your hands to pull at his hair and he let out a cheeky laugh. He placed his hands on your thighs and gripped them tight as he buried his face into your cunt. His tongue licking in long strokes in all the right places, he swirled it around before he moved is thumb down to your clit and started rubbing in small fast circles. You were so close to your orgasm and you could feel it building quickly inside you, he started rubbing your clit in hard fast circles and with the work of his tongue flicking back and forth you had come undone. He placed a hand on your stomach and held you down, he was doing everything right and you threw your head back as you arched your back. You wrapped your legs around his head and bucked against him, he continued until you were finished riding out your orgasm. Somewhere in the middle of your moans and animalistic sounds there were praises to god and mentions of every swear word under the sun mixed in with Jeremy’s name. He licked up all your juices and moved back up to your mouth to place a gentle kiss on your lips. That’s when he placed his lips next to your ear and whispered just loud enough for you to hear it.

“We aren’t finished yet, fuck me mama I haven’t even gotten started with you. That was just a little warm up and I promised you I was going to fuck you into next week, I want to make one more promise though that when I’m done with you my name will be the only one you will be able to say” and with that you felt his breath hot against your neck.


	3. Mr Friday Night Chapter-3

Tingles traveled the whole of your body as he untied your hands and you quickly straddled his lap, but he was having none of it as he rolled over with you now pinned underneath him. He had that cute little smile on his face that he had back at the pub. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to yours. You kissed him deeply and passionately and he returned it before grabbing a condom from the top draw, you helped him with his pants and boxers before he slid the condom over his cock.

“I hope you’re ready mama” he said before he entered you and you both let out a moan.

He started off slow but when you hooked your legs around his waist and into his ass to pull him in closer he got the hint that you wanted it exactly how he promised it. He placed one of his hands on the bed head behind you and the other on your hip as he picked up his pace, he was so close and so were you. You could tell because his breath hitched, his arms were starting to quiver and he was biting down on his lip to try and hold off as long as he could. He rolled over so you were on top and managed to slide to the edge of his bed with his arms now wrapped around your waist, he picked you up and walked over to the wall. He readjusted his hands so they were now gripping your ass, he bit down on your lip gently as his thrusts became deeper and faster. He took your bottom lip between his and kissed you deeply, like he needed you to survive and it felt great to feel needed. You met each of his thrusts and before you knew it you were screaming out his name and bucking against him, you bit down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood and pulled at his hair. Your orgasm hit you harder than ever before, wave after wave of pleasure came crashing over you and you could have sworn you saw stars at that very moment. 

Your walls clamped tightly around Jeremy’s cock which sent him into overdrive as his thrusts became slower until he finally came, he rested his head on your shoulder and as he was about to put you down you stopped him.

“If you put me down I swear to god ill just fall on my face” you choked out in between breaths and he nodded before he stumbled over to the bed and placed you down, he soon fell straight on his back right next to you. “By the way what was your name again?” you asked with a smug smirk on your face.

Jeremy let out a deep laugh and you laughed along with him, he rolled onto his side and traced small circles over your stomach as he trailed kisses up your arm. He finally stopped and rested his head on your chest.

“So tomorrow night I have a Movie Premiere and no date” he hinted slightly at you

“How do you Mr. Friday Night, not have a date to a movie premiere huh?”

“Come on woman do I have to make it any more obvious?”

“Nah dude I’m so there” and with that he let out that deep hearty laugh that brought a smile to your face

“You’re such a fucking dork” 

“I know man but come on man I warned you about this shit”

“No you warned me about you’re shitty pool skills” he said with a chuckle

“Well at least I don’t do a really cute ass dance before I’m about to take my shot”

“Didn’t stop you looking did it” he said with a crooked grin

“Hey you were looking at my ass when I went up to the bar so we are even”

“Damn! Danny told you didn’t he?”

“Yeah, me and Danny have been friends for years but let’s forget about that because we are going to go for a shower and then get some sleep”

You stood up and walked into the bathroom and Jeremy padded along behind you, you mucked around in the shower for a few minutes before Jeremy massaged your shoulders and helped wash your hair. When you were done you dried yourself off and walked into Jeremy’s room, you laid down and watched him walk in with just a towel on and bits of his hair sticking all over the place. You laughed and so did he as he dried himself off and laid in bed next to you, he wrapped his arms tightly around you and let his head rest at the back of your neck before you both fell asleep. You felt happy and safe, odd yes because you had only properly known Jeremy for a night but to you that didn’t matter at all. When you woke up the next morning Jeremy was watching you and you looked at him with your eyes squinted.

“Any regrets?” he asked as his eyes searched yours for hesitation or regret but he couldn’t find any.

“None at all, what about you?” you asked while still half asleep

“None what so ever, anyway you looked pretty down last night. Anything you want to talk about?”

“Well I got fired yesterday, which was awfully fun”

“That sucks, what did you did for work anyway?”

“I worked for a law firm but I guess it’s lucky I can fall back to working at a bar”

“Well why don’t you come downstairs and we can tell each other about our weeks while I cook you breakfast”

You nodded and Jeremy handed you a pair of his tracksuit pants and a t-shirt, you quickly put it on and walked downstairs with him. He pulled a chair out for you at the table and you sat down with a smile on your face, this man was well mannered and treated you better than any man ever had. He walked over to the stove and started cooking, you couldn’t help but walk up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist and when you did he placed his hand on top of yours. You had always been someone who over thought everything and wondered about things you shouldn’t have, that’s when your mind started racing with more thoughts and questions.

Is it possible that I love this man? Why do I feel like I’ve known him my whole life? Does he like me as much as I do him?

While your mind was too busy thinking Jeremy turned to face you, his eyes searched yours and he knew right then that something was on your mind.

“You know I like you a lot more than just a one night stand and I know you were worried that that’s all last night was” he said with a soft tone as his eyes met yours and he laced his fingers with yours.

“Well that ease’s my mind a bit because I like you too”

“Good, now stop worrying about everything and let me cook you breakfast” he said before placing a gentle kiss on your lips.

You did as he said and stopped worrying for once in your life. You sat back down at the table and enjoyed this moment. You thought back to last night and how amazing it was and as you did Jeremy placed a hot cup of coffee in front of you, you didn’t even notice because you were thinking about how close he was to you when he helped you shoot your cue properly. How his hand stayed on yours and how his skin felt against your neck, how his hands were rough and soft at the same time. That’s when the smell of coffee whiffed its way into your nose and brought you back to reality. Jeremy now had his shirt off and tucked in to the back of his jeans as he was cooking, you could see his muscles flexing which you admired as you took a sip of your coffee. You knew he did it on purpose but you didn’t mind, you walked up behind him and sat your hands just above his cock and he let out a little laugh.

“I think you want something else for breakfast mama, I mean I could burn the shit out of this while I fuck you on the counter but that would be wasting good food”

“Well we can fix that” you said as you let go and turned the stove off “Now you can fuck me on the counter without burning the food” you said with a simple smirk and a raise of your eyebrow.


	4. Mr Friday Night Chapter-4

Jeremy smirked at you for a few seconds before he lifted you up and sat you down on the counter he moved in close to you as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He kissed you passionately before moving to that sweet spot on your neck, he trailed kisses up and down your neck, his hot breath sent shivers down your spine until he whispered in your ear.

“I might just finish cooking” and left you sitting on the counter as he continued his cooking at the stove.

You knew he was now teasing and playing hard to get so you decided to go upstairs and have a shower. You heard Jeremy calling out to you a few minutes later to inform you that breakfast was ready, you got out of the shower and a thought came to your mind, if Jeremy was going to be a tease than so were you. You walked downstairs and into the kitchen naked, still wet and your hair damp. Jeremy focused his attention straight to you as he fumbled his words around and tried to put together an adequate sentence.

“You know I have neighbors that can see straight through my lounge room window” were the only words that left his mouth

“I know Mr. Friday Night but I don’t feel like wearing clothes right now, it’s just more comfortable walking around naked” you said, and he walked over to you.

You could see his semi hard cock bulging through his pants as he reached his hands down to your ass but you stopped him.

“Breakfast looks good” you said as you walked to the table and sat down

“Oh I get it now, you’re getting back at me for me getting you so worked up, well point taken woman I won’t fuck with you again” he said as he stared at your tits

“Oh but you will, now sit your ass down on that chair right now” you demanded and all he could do was nod and do as he was told. 

You were in control now and you wanted to tease him as much as he did to you before, you straddled his lap and his eyes turned dark as lust and want took over his being. You nibbled gently on his earlobe and you heard him moan, it was exactly where you wanted him to be.

“It’s not nice to tease a woman who has needs Jeremy and do you know what happens when you do?”

“Uhm..Well..Holy fuck” is all he could choke out as you slowly rocked back and forth against him, you let his hands wonder around your body but you weren’t going to give him the leverage he wanted. You could feel his cock now fully erect beneath you. Jeremy was subconsciously thrusting beneath you and every time he did you would stop rocking against him, which caused him to stop each time and be a good boy for you. You were enjoying this so much more than you should have been but you felt so sexy taking control.

You moved his hands up to your tits and he went straight to work on them, as he pinched your nipples between his fingers. You started rocking against him again and he moaned, but it was different and almost sounded painful so you stopped.

“Are you ok?” you asked as you cupped his face with your right hand and he just nodded, you grabbed his wallet off the table behind you hoping to find a condom in there and it had been your lucky day because you did. You got of his lap and slid his jeans and boxers down until they were around his ankles, as you slid the condom onto his hard cock you could feel it throbbing and burning against your hand, and that was when you realized how bad he needed you, you took no longer as you straddled his lap and slowly slid down onto him.

Jeremy gripped your hips tight enough that there would be bruises but it didn’t bother you, you started rocking back and forth as he buried his face into your shoulder. He started thrusting into you and within seconds he came undone beneath you, his moans mixed with cries of pleasure and pain and he stayed still for a few minutes as you ran your hand through his hair. Once he finally caught his breath he kissed your temple so sweet and tenderly as he wrapped his arms around you and perched his head on your shoulder.

“So in one day you have made me never want to let you go” he whispered in a low and soft voice that hinted at tenderness and words straight from the heart.

“I feel the exact same, is that even normal?” you asked back, and even though you didn’t care what people would say about it being too soon, all that mattered was what Jeremy thought.

“I don’t really know Amirah but it feels so right and that’s a good enough sign for me” he replied, you could feel his heart beat and you closed your eyes for a few seconds, you both wanted to embrace this moment and make it permanent in your mind, like a tattoo on skin.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your head to his, he held eye contact with you for what felt like years as he stroked your cheek with his thumb and smiled, not before a knock at the front door drew away his attention and then his eyes lit up and went wide in shock.

“Fuck, oh fuck I forgot my Mom was coming over today and you are so naked oh fuck” he blurted out in a chaotic mess

“Ok ill go upstairs and get dressed and you talk to your Mum, now relax and lets go” you said as you got up and ran off upstairs. Jeremy grabbed his shirt from the counter and put it on quickly before opening the door. His Mom greeted him with a tight hug and kiss on the cheek and he returned it before he let her in. Jeremy sat down on the lounge with his mum and he had a huge smile on his face, and for a few minutes until his Mom finally broke the silence.

“You look very happy Renni” she said with a smile

“Mom I met this girl and oh my god she is amazing, I’ve never met anyone like her before, she makes me so happy Mom” he said with a cheesy smile on his face.

You were stood at the top of the stairs listening to Jeremy and his Mom talk and all he did was talk about you and how happy he finally was, it brought tears to your eyes and a smile to your face from ear to ear as you walked downstairs, and Jeremy stood up with a proud smile on his face

“Mom this is Amirah, Amirah this is my Mom”

With that she hugged you tight as you did to her and Jeremy smiled, when you both broke the hug his Mom was smiling at you

“It’s nice to meet you Amirah, I’m Valerie” she said and you swore you could have lost your shit and cried right there and then but you held it in for every ones sake including yours.

“It’s lovely to meet you too Valerie, may I say you have raised an amazing, loving and caring man” and she blushed at your comment.

Jeremy made you all a coffee as you sat around the table and talked about when Jeremy was younger, how you both met and then the question you had been dreading popped up into the conversation.

So tell me about yourself when you were younger love

Fuck what were you going to say? You didn’t want to lie to Jeremy and his Mom but you didn’t want to tell the truth either. You had been avoiding this question by many people for so many years and now out of nowhere the question just pops up mid conversation. All you could do is let a few tears fall down your face and walk upstairs, Jeremy and his Mom had no idea what was going on but Jeremy ran upstairs after you. You were sat on the edge of Jeremy’s bed with your face buried in your hands and tears streaming down your face like a waterfall, you felt Jeremy’s arms wrap around you tightly as he pulled you close into him. 

“Amirah what’s wrong?” he asked but you couldn’t stop yourself crying to be able to say anything so you just shook your head “Ok look I’ll go talk to Mom and tell her that we will visit her later and then we can talk ok” and with that he raced downstairs and into the kitchen. Jeremy spoke to his Mom and explained that he didn’t know what was wrong and she told him she would come see you both tomorrow, she hugged him tight and demanded that he call if he or you needed anything at all and Jeremy reassured her that he would. He walked back upstairs to see your knees against your chest and your face resting against them, he sat down next to you as millions of thoughts ran through his mind but he didn’t let any of them get to him, all he was worried about was you, which just made you cry even more.


	5. Mr Friday Night Chapter-5

Jeremy wrapped his arms around you as tight as he could and when you finally stopped crying he gripped your chin with his thumb and pointer finger, gently lifting your head so he could look at you and you at him.

“Look you can tell me anything and I mean anything at all, and I promise I’m not going to think any different of you. OK” he said, not a question but rather a statement.

“Ok so when I was three my parents gave me up, I don’t know why but they did, they just dumped me off in some place and I had no idea where I was. When the police found me apparently I was covered in bruises and had a broken arm, they took me straight to the hospital and found that my parents had been beating me since I was a baby. Until I turned eighteen I was moved from home to home because no one wanted me, the little girl with broken hopes and dreams. All I ever wanted was a family, someone who loved me but it never happened, I worked shitty jobs just to pay for schooling and it just got worse and worse. The police showed me a note that my parents left with me that night and it was my nineteenth birthday not that anyone cared, they looked for me all night because id spent all the money id earned at work that week on alcohol, so by the time the police found me and showed me the note my parents left me I was a mess. It stated that they hated me, even the mere site of me made them sick and that if they didn’t dump me they would have killed me. I lost it at one of the police officers and well assaulted him, I ended up passing out in the back of the police car and woke up in hospital” you took in a deep breath and sucked it into your lungs as far down as you could to stop yourself from crying

“Oh Jesus Christ Amirah… I’m so fucking sorry” Jeremy stuttered as tears built in his eyes

“That’s not even the worst of it, so a few weeks later the same officer I hit that night turned up at my hotel, fuck man he was knocking and for a second I thought he was just going to kick the door in. Anyway after I let him in, after a few minutes of him convincing me to, he sat me down and told me that my parents now had another family, three kids and hadn’t once touched them. I convinced him that I didn’t care and at the time I thought I didn’t, turns out I was better at lying to myself than I thought, so when he left I went for a walk and ended up on the top of some tall building that overlooked the city. I sat up there for a while thinking through my options and all I could think about that night was ending it all and just jumping right over the edge. Turns out though that the police officer had followed me the minute I left my hotel and as I jumped he managed to grab hold of my hand and pull me up and all I did was yell, scream and cry. He dropped the assault charges against me and made sure I didn’t give up, he’d visit me at the hotel every few days and I didn’t even know why he cared when I didn’t. The closest thing I ever had to family was this officer checking up on me and making sure I did something with my life and to this day he still does” you said and before you knew it Jeremy pulled you against his chest and he cried, you don’t know why but he did.

You both stayed there for a few minutes before he looked down at you, you’re hands gripping his shirt too scared to let go and then he kissed your temple gentle and sweet.

“Fuck, I really am so sorry, who the fuck could do that to their kid?” he said as he wiped his tears away with one of his long fingers

“It’s not your fault Jeremy, I wish I knew why, I wondered my whole life but now I don’t even care”

His pointer finger was rested under your chin while he stroked your cheek with his thumb “But you do care, that’s who you are and you can’t help it, even after everything you have been through you still have a heart that cares and loves as you want to be loved, it’s who you are and I don’t want you to ever change that” 

A smile formed lightly at the corners of your lips as you finally looked him in the eyes and he returned the smile before smothering you in kisses, deep and passionate. You had to be home soon to get ready for the movie premiere with Jeremy, even if you had no idea what kind of movie it was or even if he was in it. Let’s face it you worked hard your whole life to get somewhere and not be some dropkick and so you had never really watched much Television or movies for that matter, to you Jeremy was the guy you met at the bar, with the nice smile and a caring heart and nothing else mattered. Jeremy offered to buy you a dress and as stubborn as he was you absolutely refused to let him, you weren’t using him for money or for his fame, nope you plain and simply just wanted to be with him. He drove you home and told you he would pick you up in an hour and a half and before you got out of his car he kissed you passionately. You watched him drive off down the street before you walked inside, your neighbor being the rich and snobby people that they were laughed at you when they saw the car you arrived home in.

“Well did you quit your job to be a gold digger?” the lady said to you with a bratty chuckle and you turned to face her angrily and you took a deep breath.

“Oh I’m sorry that I actually like someone for who they are and not for their money, I mean isn’t that why you married your husband and had kids to him, because you knew if you married him then the money is yours too and if you had kids to him that ties him down and forces him to stay in the relationship” you couldn’t believe what you had said as the words fell helplessly out of your mouth but you honestly didn’t care, you had put up with their shit for a long time and enough was enough. You walked inside with a proud smile on your face and a spring in your step that told her not to mess with you ever again.

You checked the time and then went for a shower and washed your long brown hair that curled slightly at the bottom, once out you dried off your hair and searched through your wardrobe for a dress to wear, you decided on a black dress that fell just above your knees and gave a view of your breasts. It hugged your curves and ass snug and made your breasts look great, shit if you were a guy you’d fuck yourself in that dress. You straightened your hair and let it fall down naturally, for makeup you kept it quite simple, brows, lashes, lips and frame the face. You wanted to look good and not overdo it, you picked out a black pair of heels which would have made you the same height as Jeremy. You hated wearing dresses and heals and if were up to you, you would have worn a pair of tight jeans maybe ripped maybe not with a pair of combat boots and a tee thrown over the top but it was a special occasion and you wanted to look nice and not just for yourself but for Jeremy too.

While you waited for Jeremy you sat outside and had a cigarette, you had tried giving up a few times but had always fallen short and you even made excuses for yourself. Just as you had finished your smoke a limousine had pulled up outside your house and who other got out but Jeremy. He had a shiny grey suit on which looked to be Armani which fitted well and to match he had black polished dress shoes, he looked amazing and as he got closer to you the sun had hit his eyes and you could see them light up like a little kids, he was wearing a bright white smile which followed with a cheeky bite of his lip to try and stop him from turning a light shade of red. There he was stood in front of you unsure of what to say and when he finally swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to choke down some air he planted a gentle kiss on your lips.

“God you look beautiful, gorgeous, stunning and so amazing” he said as a tinge of red flushed is cheeks

“Well you look…Holy shit”

“I hope that’s good, I seriously picked out my best suit for you.. ok well I brought it because I really wanted to impress you”

“Well you’re a fucking dork, you impressed me the moment I saw you, you didn’t have to go and buy a suit for me”

“I know but your special to me, I need you in my life and I really don’t want to lose you Mir”

“You don’t have to worry because you’re not going to lose me Jerry” you said with a smile on your face and at that moment you could have sworn that nothing could have ruined it until your bitch ass neighbor came out and decided to add her nosy ass opinion in, as she always did.

“You know she is probably just using you for her money” she said with a smirk and quick wink and Jeremy just chuckled.

“Look lady you can go back inside and mind your own business ok, not every woman is a gold digger as you’d appear to be, so if you’ll excuse me” he added, he grabbed your hand and walked to the limousine with you, quickly opening the door and then closing it once you were inside. 

You were getting a little nervous now because you had no idea if this would be some small indie movie or some big block buster hit, who else would be there Jesus Christ you were freaking yourself out at this point and so you took deep breaths to try and calm yourself down. Jeremy got in and sat down next to you, he could see you twiddling with your fingers in nervousness as you continued your slow deep breaths. He placed his hand on top of yours and gave it a light squeeze as if to say ‘It’s ok, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere’ which managed to calm you down. You feigned a smile at him and he returned it, he couldn’t keep his eyes off you nor yours off him which started driving you crazy, how in the hell were you both going to make it through tonight without ripping each other’s clothes off in public.


	6. Mr Friday Night Chapter-6

Jeremy poured you a glass of wine alongside his and made a toast “To you” he said as he licked his bottom lip, his eyes getting slightly darker by the second.

“You’re the one that is the star at this movie premiere” you added 

“Let me elaborate on that toast” he said before he asked his driver to put the separator up “Here is to you when I make you cum and scream my name” he grunted into your ear, which caused you to bite down on your lip. 

“Oh really, why don’t you explain a little more” you said as you raised an eyebrow at him while palming his cock through his suit pants. He quickly grabbed your hand and held it down on the seat

“Well I’m going to see how many times I can make you cum before we get to the premiere, we have a bit of a drive and it’s going to help pass the time, now hence the toast I made to you for being a good sport” fuck he knew how to get you going without even touching you, he knew what to say and how to say it so that you would be begging him for it.

He took your bottom lip between his and gently bit down on it before he slid his tongue into your mouth as it danced around with yours. You moaned into his mouth and you could feel the smile form on his lips as he slowly moved his hand under your dress and ghosted his thumb over your lace panties. You gripped his bicep tight, you were now pooling wet for him and you needed him badly and he could see it in your lust filled eyes. He finally slid is hand underneath your panties and felt how slick and ready you were for him, he slid one of his knobby digits inside you and then another as he hit that sweet spot deep inside you. As he slid in and out of your throbbing cunt you felt his thumb move over to your clit where he started rubbing in slow circles, you muffled your moans by biting down on his neck and with each thrust of his knobby digits you came closer and closer, that warm amazing feeling building in the pit of your stomach as your orgasm hit, your walls clamped around his fingers and you heard him moan as you rode your orgasm out against his fingers. Once you were done he slid them out of you and sucked your juices off his fingers, you were now aching for him to be inside you.

He then moved his lips to yours and kissed you deeply with need and before you knew it your panties were on the floor and his head was between your legs, his tongue licking painfully slow up and down your slick folds and his fingers were inside you again working their magic, in little to no time he had you writhing beneath him, he placed a hand on your stomach and held you in place while you fucked his mouth and tongue. You had to bite your lip so you didn’t scream his name out at the top of your lungs and curse some words to god, when you were finally through Jeremy lapped up al your juices and moved to your mouth so you could taste yourself on him. It was the sweetest taste and you hadn’t tasted yourself before or even thought about it, but mixed it with Jeremy it tasted wonderful, it took you a few minutes to get your breath back propel y and Jeremy let out a hearty chuckle.

“You wait Magic Fingers ill get you back” you grunted at him

“Well we still have a few more minutes and I only made you cum twice, so I think if I play this right we can fit another two times in” he said as he cocked his eyebrow at you with a playful grin “I want you to sit on my face and fuck it senseless” you were a little shocked and taken away but as he shifted out of the way so Jeremy could lay down you quickly straddled his face. He went straight to work, not holding back at all as he slid his tongue inside you as he swirled it around and hit the spot. Fuck he really knew what he was doing it and it was fucking amazing, his hands gripped your thighs as you rocked back and forth against him. It didn’t take him long for his thumb to find your throbbing clit and start rubbing hard fast circles and as your orgasm washed over you, you could have worn you were seeing stars as you’re back arched and your hands tugged at his hair. You finally fell back against him as he huffed in air and then let out a slight chuckle, you fixed your panties and it was perfectly timed because the limousine had just pulled up at your venue, Jeremy made sure your hair was still perfect and with a quick nod he was out of the car and opening your door.

Camera’s started flashing the second he was out of the car and the minute he walked over to open your door questions were being asked from every direction, you stepped out of the car with your hand in Jeremy’s and you were surprised when you seen how many people, reporters and photographers were there.

“Ok so the usual thing is we answer a few questions, sign some stuff for my fans and some pictures too and then we stroll up the carpet and stop a few times for photos until we finally get inside, then we talk to some more people and finally sit down and watch the movie”

“Let’s do it then shall we?” you asked and Jeremy nodded his head.

You both headed over to his fans first and you watched him sign some pictures and get photos, one kid was way up the back and had tried getting Jeremy’s attention but it was loud so you gave Jeremy a slight nudge and gestured your head towards the kid. Jeremy smiled and asked everyone to make some room so that he could come down to the front and they all did so. The boy had a huge smile on his face which made you smile.

“What’s your name buddy?” He asked the boy in a soft and sweet tone

“I’m Jack and when I’m older I want to be just like you” he retorted back

“That’s awesome Jack, so you want to be an actor huh?”

“Yeah, just like you are”

“Ok well listen carefully Jack, now people will be mean ok but don’t you ever let them tell you that you can’t do it, if you want to be an actor you do it and don’t let anyone tell you that you can’t ok?” he asked with a cocked eyebrow

“Ok Sir” 

“Call me Jeremy” he said with a smile “But you have to promise me you won’t give up ok” he stated

“I promise Jeremy” Jack added before giving Jeremy a tight hug, he then got a few pictures with Jeremy and had some stuff signed and the whole time you were gushing like an idiot. He didn’t have to give that boy advice but he did, he wanted to make sure that someone gave him advice just like someone did to Jeremy when he was younger and that is exactly what he did.

Jeremy finished signing and taking photos and grabbed your hand as he walked further down the carpet to answer some questions for reporters. This was amazing and you had no idea what to think of it at all, no one knew who you were but everyone knew who Jeremy was which made you feel a little stupid for not knowing who he was before you first met him, but all that was behind you now and you were just happy he asked you to share this moment with him. You both spoke to reporters and of course the first question they asked you both if you were together and you both told them you were, which set your stomach alight with butterflies. Once you were finished the interviews you both walked inside where you were both greeted by fellow cast members, and when you saw Ed Norton you surely thought that this was all just huge dream. You remembered back when you were in college with a friend and you watched a few of his movies on a re run one night and just then you found yourself laughing and Jeremy smiled at the site of you being happy.

He introduced you to everyone including Matt fucking Damon, turns out Jeremy was in the newest Bourne movie as the main role, a new character named Aaron Cross, you were now so excited to see Jeremy’s film that you felt those butterflies in your stomach and when it was time to go sit down and watch it you were jumping up and down like a little kid (Hard in heels I know I know but Jeremy makes a great support system) and Jeremy just laughed at you. As you sat down in your seats Jeremy draped an arm around you and kissed your temple, a few more cameras flashed before the movie started but never went off during the movie. When you saw Jeremy at the start of the movie in freezing cold water with a beard and no shirt your breath hitched as you adjusted yourself in your chair, damn he could make anything look sexy as hell. Half way through the movie and you were barely coping to stop yourself from straddling his lap and fucking his brains out and he knew it, he would give your thigh a light squeeze every now and then and you knew he was trying to tease you.

You decided though that you would wait until the after party was finished before you fucked him into next week or that’s what you thought. Thirty minutes before the movie ended you palmed your hand over his now semi hard cock through his shiny grey Armani suit pants and you seen him look at you with those dark lust filled eyes as he gave you that look as to say ‘You’re going to get it later’ and you were quite pleased about it. The movie ended and everyone clapped, most people went outside for more photo’s before they left but Jeremy waited until his semi hard was no longer visable, which made you let out a loud chuckle.


	7. Mr Friday Night Chapter-7

When you walked out with Jeremy you stood with him for a few photos, he wrapped his arms around your waist and perched his chin on your shoulder as your hands were now intertwined with his.

“You are going to get it later mama” he whispered in your ear with a low husky tone, you let out a devilish grin alongside a chuckle “But first you have to dance with me down the carpet and then attend the after party” he added.

You laughed loudly and tried not to look like an idiot in front of the cameras flashing before you both “Jerry I can’t dance for shit” you huffed out

“Just follow my lead mama” he whispered

Before you knew it his hand was placed on your hip and the other gripping your hand as he danced you down the carpet, a bug lopsided grin on his face and his moves smooth and slow. You felt like if there was slow music playing the whole world would have stood still, the perfect moment dancing with the man you had met at the bar, I mean who would have thought that you would ever be this happy when you were younger. Cameras continued flashing but you didn’t even notice nor did Jeremy, you were both lost in the moment under the stars looking deep into each other’s eyes. You were now at the limousine and hadn’t even noticed, you felt your heart beating harder than ever before and if you were to rest your head on Jeremy’s chest you knew his would be too. You were both bought back to reality by the driver opening the door for you, startled at first you laughed and then hopped inside with Jeremy. He didn’t let his hand separate from yours once, you had never been so happy and something about the way Jeremy looked at you like ‘you were the only person in the whole world’ told you the same thing.

The trip to the after party was silent, it didn’t need words just you and Jeremy enjoying each other’s company and this moment with each second that passed. The limo finally pulled up out the front of the party and you heard the music blaring from the limo, Jeremy smiled at you before he got out and opened your door, a true gentleman at heart and by looks too. You walked inside with Jeremy and were soon greeted by some of Jeremy’s friends, costars, directors, producers etc, as he walked you up to the bar he rested his hand on the small of your back. You both had the same drink (Whiskey straight) and for a while you sat at the bar and watched Jeremy talk to some people all the while you had a smile on your face and drink in hand.

Jeremy gestured you to join him on the dance floor and at first you hesitated and shook your head but were quickly reassured when a drunken Jeremy called out to you as loud as he could. You let out a slight giggle as you stumbled your way over to him. You were both drunk and the thought of ‘What could go wrong, right?’ popped into your head as you stood next to him. Jeremy draped an arm over you and kissed your temple.

“See Matt she is gorgeous and I am the luckiest man in the world” he slurred and Matt nodded in agreement while all you could do was blush and smile at Jeremy like an idiot.

Jeremy dragged you off with him to dance and as much as you hesitated he knew you could dance, you just didn’t enjoy dancing in front of everyone weird as it was. Music blared throughout the club as Jeremy spun you around and back into his arms, both of you smiling at each other like two teenagers in love, which then the thought suddenly hit you as you gazed into his eyes ‘I love this man’. You knew because the thought of being without him scared you in ways you had never thought to imagine before and when you looked into his eyes you saw the whole world, time stopped and everything stood still for a while. You always told yourself you could never and would never love anyone after what you’re parents did to you, and because of your childhood. It was never easy but Jeremy made you forget about that, he kept you in the now where you needed to be and he made you a better version of yourself.

Reality finally hit you again when the song you and Jeremy had been dancing to ended, you both ordered another drink and sat down in a booth hidden away by darkness. Your hands were entangled together as you sat talking about now, the future and everything in between.

“Have I told you how gorgeous you are lately?” Jeremy asked when you suddenly noticed a sparkle in his eyes with flashes of blue and green, his voice calm, caring and reassuring above everything else.

“You know you have Jerry” you replied with that idiotic smile on your face that only Jeremy could bring out.

“You’re eyes are so blue, I could get lost in them for the rest of my life and not have a care in the world” he added, you leaned and your lips met his in a deep, passionate kiss. It didn’t take long for someone to interrupt as Ed Norton approached the table with a round of drinks, Jeremy’s face lit up with light shades of red as you both broke the kiss when you heard a “Come on, get a room” come from Ed’s mouth.

Jeremy let out a schoolboy chuckle as Ed sat down in the booth with you both, he handed you and Jeremy a drink each and rose his glass in the air.

“To the movie, happiness and love” Ed said with a smile followed by the raising of your and Jeremy’s hands, a clinking of glasses and laughs throughout the night. 

Matt had called a taxi for you and Jeremy to take home as you were both beyond the point of being drunk now. You both went back to your place and as soon as you got inside you headed straight for bed, you felt your back hit the mattress and hard too. Jeremy’s arms were wrapped around you soon enough before you both passed out.

The next morning was a complete blur, you were both awoken by your dog Sherlock, a German Sheppard who decided to jump on your bed and lick you both to death. You rolled over to face Jeremy, your eyes still closed and you didn’t even realize what you had just said as the words fell out of your mouth one after the other.

“Hey Jeremy” you murmured

“Mmm babe”

“I love you boof head” the words slipping out of your mind before your brain even started working properly.

He sat up suddenly and looked at you, a little shocked as you quickly realized what you said and opened your eyes. That was when you seen it, a look you never saw him with and you finally realized it, seriously it took you so long to realize that he loved you too and he was really happy.

“I love you too Amirah” he said and before you could say or do anything his lips met yours in a tender kiss, both of you smiling against each other “So what’s your dog’s name?”

“Oh yes the lovely pain that decided to wake us up while we manage to have the hangover from hell and a night I can’t recall?” a question you had rather meant to be rhetorical.

“Yeah that dog” he said with a smirk

“Well this is Sherlock, Sherlock meet Jeremy” with that being said he sat in between you and Jeremy and held his paw out to Jeremy for a handshake.

“Nice to meet you Sherlock” Jeremy said while taking his paw and shaking it

“So Sherlock what do you think, should we keep Jeremy?” you asked with a smug smirk on your face, Sherlock jumped up and barked before laying next to Jeremy “Yeah he said we can keep you”

Jeremy let out a loud chuckle which made you groan and roll over, he kissed the top of your head before he went into the kitchen with Sherlock and got you a glass of water and some pain killers. When he walked back into your room you were fast asleep and he smiled at you like nothing else mattered. Jeremy had no idea he could love a woman this much and you had no idea that you could love a man this much but none of that mattered.


	8. Mr Friday Night Chapter-8

Jeremy’s View

She was my angel sent from god, I started thinking I would never find the one person I could spend the rest of my life with but that all changed when I first saw her in the bar that night. Of course we didn’t talk at first just a nod or wave here and there but I thank god everyday that she bought me that drink and now here we are. I decided to go for a shower and just my luck that I forgot a towel and that someone just happened to knock at her front door, so I decided to go on a towel hunt and luckily found one. I dried myself off as quick as I could but before I could even get my clothes off Amirah was at the front door letting some man in, I figured it was that police officer she told me about and that’s when he spotted me standing in the hallway with just a towel. This wasn’t exactly the way I wanted to meet the only person she was close enough to, to actually call family. 

The looks he gave me were somewhat of anger and rage, I honestly thought he was going to kick my ass from here to next week so I got dressed in her room as fast as I could. When I walked into the living room I had never been so nervous in my life, I didn’t want to fuck this up for her or cause any trouble with this guy but for some reason he shook my hand with a smile on his face.

“Amirah has told me good things about you” he said in a firm tone “I’m Mitchell it’s nice to meet you” he added

“As she has about you, I’m Jeremy and it’s nice to meet you too” I quickly said back and I probably sounded like some idiot teenager being introduced to the parents for the first time.

“So Jeremy you are going to take care of my girl right?” he asked and his eyes lit up with fire, he really did care about her and she probably didn’t even know how much but he really loved her like she was his own.

“Yes sir” I said stern and proud, hell this woman was now a huge part of my life and I wasn’t going to stuff that up.

“Good, because I’m counting on you” he said, a knowing look in his eyes and I knew exactly what he meant and there was no way in hell I would ever let Amirah down or hurt her like her parents did.

“You two want a room?” Amirah asked with a smug look on her face and a deep laugh, god her laugh was perfect. I could listen to it for hours on end and not get sick of it, she had an effect on me similar to that of a drug and I couldn’t get enough. She was all I ever thought about, all I ever wanted and most importantly she was my woman.

“Well Amirah I better get back to work I’m still on duty you know how work gets, anyway ill catch up with you both soon” and with that Mitchell shook my hand and hugged Amirah before leaving.

She looked at me as a smile formed at the corners of her mouth and suddenly her arms were wrapped around my neck with her head rested on my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her as tight as I could and I wished that I could hold her like this every second of everyday for the rest of our lives.


	9. Mr Friday Night Chapter-9

You loved the scent of Jeremy, musky with a side of leather cologne and cigarette smoke. You had questions flowing through your mind at the sudden visitation of Mitchell, he would never show up without calling first and even though it wouldn’t bother you if he did you knew deep down there was something he wasn’t telling you. As you kept your head rested on Jeremy’s shoulder you tried blocking out the questions and to just ignore it but you just couldn’t, you had an uneasy feeling in your stomach telling you that what you wanted to ask could lead to bad or good news.

“What’s wrong Mitch? What aren’t you telling me? “

Jeremy felt the unease as you both broke the hug and sat on the couch, he searched your eyes and read you like a play by play. Over those past few months of just smiling and waving at each other Jeremy had studied you like you were a high school assignment, knowing when you were mad, stressed, upset or just plain and simply over everything in ways you couldn’t imagine possible.

“Ok Mir what’s wrong?” he asked as he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, the look that told you he knew something but wouldn’t exactly give it away.

“Mitch is I don’t know, Mitch never visits without calling first and it’s got me thinking that something’s wrong and I just can’t shake this bad feeling I have Jerry” Jeremy watched as the words fell out of your mouth one by one all the whilst you were fiddling with your hands.

“Ok so let’s call him and find out, put your mind at ease and help you relax” he said as he grabbed your hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze “Might be something and it might be nothing”

“Yeah your right” you said with a half smile as you pulled your phone out of your pocket. You didn’t even have to think about Mitch’s number, it came straight to your head as you dialed each number one after the other. You took in a deep breath before hitting call and putting the phone up to your ear, the dials ticking over once, twice, three times before that all familiar voice answered the phone.

“Hey Amirah” Mitchells voice echoed through the phone

“Look Mitch I’m going to cut it short, what are you not telling me?” the question that had been playing on your mind ever since he left, now ringing through your ears as the words that seemed trapped had jumped right out of your mouth.

“What are you talking about Riri?”

“Do not fucking play that game with me Mitch, cute nicknames aren’t going to work. You turn up at my house today without calling me and that raises questions and you know it” your voice was firm and you realized how much of an asshole you must have sounded like right now but you needed to know.

“Fine but don’t be mad, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how but um your.. parents they are in town looking for you. I don’t know why they are but they are” and before Mitchell could say anything else you hung up the phone.

Suddenly years of anger and rage built up inside you as you stared off into emptiness, your thoughts now consuming your every move, you were frozen in a moment and couldn’t move or even speak so you glared at the floor clenching the muscles in your jaw, your hand now clenched in a fist. Every single memory came flooding back in a hurried mess of emotions, the broken arm, being moved from home to home because no one wanted you or because you had become fucked in the head from the trauma you experienced at such a young age. As if people thought you should be fine, shouldn’t even remember it or have any recollection once older but they were so wrong, ‘How could they just fucking assume everything would be ok?’ that exact thought playing over and over again.

Your brain was all over the place and you hadn’t even noticed Jeremy trying to talk to you, you were zoned out and drowning in your thoughts without a life saver. You felt familiar hands on your shoulder lightly shaking you, you looked up at Jeremy completely lost with no idea what to say or do.

“Um my uh..parents are in town and they’re looking for…me” you spat out in confusion

“Well let’s go away for a few days, camping, go stay in a nice hotel, anything you want” he said in a caring tone, his eyes not breaking away from you the whole time.

You sat there quietly for a few seconds trying to push everything out of your mind and get your head together but it wouldn’t work, not for the life of you. You rested your head on Jeremy’s shoulder and wanted to cry until you fell asleep but you were so angry that you couldn’t.

“I just don’t get it Jerry I really don’t” you sad with a sad tone becoming of your voice.

“Ok it’s settled me and you are going camping for a few days in the middle of where ever the fuck we end up in the middle of fucking god knows and just relax”

You didn’t even hesitate or try arguing against him and “Ok” was all that came out of your mouth.

“Ok you go for a shower and ill pack your stuff, then we’ll go too my place and ill pack and we’ll hit the road ok” it wasn’t a statement nor a question just merely a suggestion of reassurance and you nodded your head.

You proceeded to walk upstairs and get in the shower, you were like a fucking zombie at this point, no feelings or emotions just purely brainless with no sense of function. You heard Jeremy in your room packing you some clothes, he saw a guitar inside the empty cupboard next to your wardrobe and started playing it, the melody enchantingly echoing throughout the whole house. The streams of warm water washing over you hesitantly relaxed you somewhat to the point of getting your head together if at least for a few minutes.

You got out and towel dried your hair, you quickly got dressed and felt Jeremy’s lips on your temple and his hand cupping your cheek as his other hand swept hair out of your face and moved it behind your ear. A small gesture and moment of intimacy that made you feel safe with him, like nothing in the world could harm you as long as you had Jeremy.

“You feel better?” he asked

“Yeah and I hope you packed that guitar as well” you replied with a smile

“Of course I did, I didn’t even know you played until I saw it”

“Well I haven’t played in a while but I enjoy playing when I can”

“That’s great, I can teach you some new stuff then” he said with a wink which brought a smile on your face “I also picked out a great spot under the stars and you’re going to love it, so I say we waste no more time and head to my place so we can get going” he said, a little giddy in the way a kid was in a candy store.

You did just as Jeremy suggested and wasted no more time, he helped you carry your stuff out to a cab which then took you to his house. It didn’t take Jeremy long to pack and as he did you packed your things into his car and smoked a cigarette. You had given up smoking a few years ago but picked it up again when work started getting really full on, crazy hours, loads of paper work and the phone constantly ringing every few seconds would have been enough to drive any non smoker upside down into a train wreck of chain smoking. Jeremy came out and placed his bags in the boot of the car along with the tent just as you had stomped the end of your smoke out.

“I hope you ready for an absolute stress free, love induced, romantic filled next few days mama, because it’s all about you and getting your head in the space it needs to be” he said with a huge goofy smile on his face and his eyes were lit up with joy.

“God you are such a dork” you let out with a laugh 

“But you love it, especially when I dance and I don’t blame you because I’m a pretty good dancer” he said with a half smiled smirk and a tilt of his head

“Ok hot stuff why don’t you dance that sexy ass of yours into the car already” you said with a smile that you couldn’t hide. Jeremy did just that and danced all the way to the car before getting in the driver’s seat, you let out a loud laugh as you got into the passenger’s seat and continued laughing as he stuck his tongue out at you.


	10. Mr Friday Night Chapter-10

Side note-Listen to accompanied song- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSbGarEQwQk 

It was going to be a long drive no doubt and the way Jeremy’s face looked as the sun hit it was instantly turning you on, the sweat dripping down his arms as it hung out the window instantly made you want him. Just when you thought you couldn’t want him anymore “Kenny Loggins-Footloose” came on the radio and Jeremy turned it up, he sang along and then gave you an odd look.

“Come on Mama I know that you know this song, you can’t not sing to it” he said with a smirk

You laughed and started singing along with him, his fingers tapping the steering wheel as you air drummed, you probably looked like an idiot to everyone driving past but you were having so much fun with Jeremy, laughing, singing, air drumming and doing the air guitar like you were both back in high school, running off into the sunset together. The way Jeremy hit those notes was amazing and enchanting, overwhelming even.

“Your playing so cool, obeying every rule” the words came out of Jeremy’s mouth as he snapped his head over to you and stuck his tongue out before looking back at the road. You couldn’t stop laughing at this point mean while Jeremy was still singing, a smile spread across his face the whole time. After an hour or two of driving, laughing and singing you had finally arrived and it was perfect. 

“I mean it’s not the best place but at night the night lights up with stars and completely mesmerizes you and for a moment you forget that the world exists” you could see something about him change in that moment, his tone of voice, his muscles easing out of tension and his perspective of the world. 

“It’s perfect Jeremy, absolutely perfect” you said with a genuine smile on your face.

“Well if it can bring that beautiful smile back on your face, wait until you see the stars tonight” he said before pressing a gentle kiss on your lips.

“Let’s get that tent set up shall we?” you asked in your best English accent and Jeremy laughed that sincere, hearty, laugh of his that made all your worries disappear. 

“Yes Ma’am” he said as he got out of the car and started unpacking.

Jeremy took his shirt off and threw it onto the hood of the car and you could now see his chiseled torso glistening with sweat and you had to bite down on your lip so you didn’t let out a quiet moan. He was so beautiful and you were so taken in by the way his muscles flexed as he set the tent up.

“You ok over there Mama” he yelled out which caught you off guard

“Yeah I’m just enjoying the view of the shirtless man covered in sweat that is before my eyes”

“Oh really, what’s his name?” he asked with a smile

“I’m not sure, I might go over and ask him” you said with a smirk as you approached Jeremy “Excuse me sexy what’s your name” you huffed out in fits of laughter

“My name is Jeremy and ill help you make sure you don’t forget it later” he said with a wink, his arms now wrapped around your waist. You placed your hands around his neck as you pulled him into a passionate kiss, his tongue now begging your mouth for entrance and you happily let him in and twirled your tongue around his. He placed one hand on the small of your back and brushed his finger tips over it gently, while the other hand moved to your side and started tickling you. You writhed against him and tried to escape with fits of laughter but Jeremy was a lot stronger than you and wouldn’t let up.

“You are so ticklish woman” he said with a laugh

“Jerry.. please..stop” you muttered out between laughs.

Just as Jeremy was about to stop tickling you his foot got caught with yours and before you knew it you had both fallen to the ground, Jeremy a top you with his arms either side of yours. You both went into a fit of laughter before Jeremy rolled of you and lay on his back next to you. 

“I can’t believe you just tripped me over woman” he said with a low key chuckle 

“Oh fuck you, you deliberately did that you goofball”

“Want to kiss and make up?” he said in a husky tone 

“At least ask me out on a date first” you let out with a laugh

“Hey sexy Mama can I take you out to my tent sometime?” he asked as he tried not to laugh 

“Well only if you promise to fuck me until I’m shaking” 

“Fuck mama you have a dirty mouth” 

“Oh you have no idea” you said with a half grin on your face

“Well I might just have to find out then” he said as he rolled over on top of you and kissed you hungrily. You let out a quiet moan into his mouth as you felt him harden against you.

“What if someone sees this” you breathed out and with that you were in Jeremy’s arms being carried into the tent, your legs were wrapped around his waist and your hands were tugging on his hair. He placed you down gently on a huge ass air mattress before peeling your clothes off and throwing them to the other side of the tent. You returned the favor by helping him take his pants off and when his cock finally sprung loose you heard him groan from your touch, before you knew it he was on top of you kissing every inch of bare skin he could, he even found a new spot that drove you crazy just under your belly button but just above where the waistband of your pants would sit. He knew you liked it by the way you let out a moan that was really inhuman, probably not even a sound an animal would make. He then started teasing you, ghosting his finger over you clit and you wished he would just fuck you five ways from Friday already but he wanted to play with you like you did with him the other morning and by god in fucking heaven it was working. You pulled his head up so you could kiss him, maybe even hint that you wanted him badly but for the fuckery of everything he would not cave in.

“You want it you can fucking beg for it” he said in a husky, predator tone, it made you drip wet for him the way he could command what he wanted and you would cave in to him, you liked how he was dominant and knew which buttons to push.

“Fuck me Jeremy” you mouthed out in a hurried breath

“Come on Mama you can do better than that with your filthy mouth” he was enjoying this a lot and you could feel him getting harder by the second which is what gave you an idea, something you had never tried but always wanted to. You wanted to be dominated as much as possible, maybe even choke you a bit and before you knew it a grin appeared on your face.

“Why don’t you make me” you demanded at him

“Are you sure you want to.. I mean do this?” he said, that caring tone and sparkle in his eyes filling back up as he searched you for doubt.

“Yeah”

“Ok if it gets to rough bite my finger or yell I don’t know Cookie Dough” he replied with a lopsided grin

“Ok, now like I said why don’t you make me beg for it”

With that he wrapped a hand gently around your throat and squeezed lightly “I said beg for it and you are going to do just that for daddy” his husky tone returned quickly and a lot deeper than before which made you moan. Your cunt was throbbing for him but you wanted him to have it exactly how he wanted it after you made him beg for it.

“Please daddy, fuck me hard, so I can’t walk straight, so people miles away can hear me scream your name, until I can’t take anymore and I see fucking stars” you were now pleading with him and it wasn’t just because he wanted you to beg but because you really wanted him inside you more than ever.

“That’s my girl” he said as he entered you slowly, letting out a moan when he felt how slick and ready you were for him. He pumped into fast without hesitation or permission and you loved it. His hand squeezed a little tighter around your throat and it turned you on so bad, he moved his free hand to your waist and clutched it tight enough to leave bruises, the pain mixing in worth the pleasure was like ecstasy taking over your entire being. Jeremy breathing had hitched and you knew he was close, his thrusts became deeper to the hilt and hit all the right spots, you were now clutching his arm with one hand digging your nails into him quite hard while the other hand tugged at his hair. You were shaking and screaming out his name, loud enough for someone to hear if they were around, you tight pussy clamped around his cock as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over you, you lost count of how many times you had just cum and that’s when you felt Jeremy’s cock pulse and spurt his cum inside you which felt fucking amazing. He fell on top of you and entangled one of his hands in your hair while the other stroked your arm, his head rested on your shoulder as you both took minutes to catch your breath back.

That was the best sex you had ever had in your life and after five to six minutes of you both trying to catch your breath Jeremy propped himself onto his elbows, still inside you, his arm a little shaky after he had just literally fucked you senseless.

“Ok mama that was the best sex I have ever, and I mean ever, had” he said before kissing you gently

“Could not agree more, by the way your arm is bleeding, I’m sorry” you muttered

“Well I think that your waist might bruise” he said while looking down at it, he gently slipped out of you and placed kisses over the red hand mark on your waist “I’m sorry mama, I didn’t mean to” his voice was back to his deep and caring tone.

“Nothing wrong with a little pleasure and pain” you said with a smirk

“Yeah well now every woman out there knows that I’m yours, territorial markings too prove it as well” he said with a laugh

A smile formed on your lips as Jeremy rested his head on your stomach, you leant down to kiss him passionately before playing with his hair.


	11. Mr Friday Night Chapter-11

You laid there for a few minutes with Jeremy enjoying the moment before you both got dressed and then you looked over to him with a smile.

“What?” he asked smiling back at you

“Well the sun is setting and I wrote a song for you a few weeks ago”

“Well how about we go sit by the tree outside and you can play the song for me” he replied back with a smile

“Sure” you said as you grabbed the guitar and walked outside with Jeremy, he sat down against the tree with his legs spread so you could sit between them and rest your head against his chest and you did just that and sat the guitar on your knee, you looked over at the sunset as you started playing, you were scared of singing it to him but you wanted to share it with him.

“Man sitting over there in a lonely corner  
Didn’t know ya name but I started falling for ya  
And I wanted more than ever to tell you how I feel  
But I couldn’t find the words, so someone take the wheel  
Oh those green eyes and they way you walk  
Oh Mr. Friday Night in the city of New York  
And maybe one day you’ll tell me your name  
But until that day it’ll always… be the same  
Just a wave just a nod  
You got me falling in love  
Just a smile and a hi  
One more night ill say goodbye  
But I know one day  
It won’t be the same” 

You finished singing and put down the guitar and little did you know that the whole time Jeremy had been filming you, it wasn’t until you rested your head on his chest and looked up at him that you realized that he was. You laughed a bit before taking his phone off him and setting it on front camera so that you could record you and him, he was a little shy at first but then just laughed and kissed you gently not even realizing the camera was still filming, just the two of you lost in the moment of happiness and love. When Jeremy finally realized it was still filming he laughed

“That song was amazing by the way” he said with a cheerful smile

“I’m glad you like it” you said with a smile back

“I can’t wait until the stars come out, you’ll love it”

“I’ll never love it as much as I love you” you whispered to him

He stroked your face with his thumb before kissing you “I love you to Amirah” he mumbled back.

You smiled and closed your eyes for a few seconds, completely mesmerized by the happiness flowing through you, not one question coming into your head, just peace and happiness. Completely entranced and before you knew it the stars were shining bright in the night sky, beautiful blimps that set the sky on fire with beauty and you realized what Jeremy meant when he said you would see the world from a different perspective, in those few moments the whole world stood still. You were both now sitting by a small fire Jeremy had made and were talking about your favorite things, things you were scared of and of course the future.

“So mama do you want to get married?” he asked, not proposing more of a wondering question eager to be answered.

“Only if it’s to you” you quickly said back with a smile “Let’s promise each other something” you added

“Sure what is it?” he asked curiously, his eyes searching yours for any hints he could get.

“Let’s promise each other that whatever may go wrong or could go wrong, that no matter how hard this gets that we will never give up on each other ok” you said and he could see the worry in your eyes, that maybe one day something might happen and you might lose him forever and the thought of that scared you more than anything.

“I promise you that no matter what I will never and I mean never, give up on us, on what we have and took so long to find. The world is beautiful Amirah and you are my world now and I will do everything I can to keep us like that until the end of time” he said, you knew he could see how scared you were of losing the one thing in your life that had been right, that had been everything you ever wanted and more.

The thought of not being with Jeremy made you a little sick to the stomach and hurt more than anything, it scared you more than anything you had ever been scared of. As long as you had Jeremy you had something worth fighting for and finally had something in your life that was right and worth fighting for and you would rather die before you let that go. As the sparks from the fire flew off into the night sky and suddenly disappeared, you had never seen the sky so lit up full of stars and it was truly beautiful but it was nothing compared to the sight of Jeremy with the glare of fire on his face, his eyes lit in a million new ways you never thought possible, light blues and greens struck through them a smile instantly came upon the corners of your lips.

Jeremy got up and started dancing like a goofball while you played guitar, he was singing along and all you could do was laugh. He was like a kid in a candy store for the first time, you took some photos of him before he sat back down next to you.

“You know what song is stuck in my head right now?” he asked

“Not a clue”

“Stealers Wheel Stuck In The Middle”

“That’s a good song, can you play it on guitar?”

“Of course I can” he said as you handed him the guitar and he started playing, he sung it word for word and his voice soothed you and you found yourself singing along with him.

You took a few photos together but your favorite was when Jeremy fell asleep with you in front of the fire with his head on your lap and you with your guitar rested next to you. Jeremy must have been so tired, worrying about you so much because of you’re fucked up parents returning and looking for you. You kissed his lips softly and he half opened his eyes

“Hey baby” he murmured in his sleepy voice

“Hey, you want to go to bed Jer?” you asked and he nodded before opening his eyes properly.

You put out the fire and walked into the tent with Jeremy, you laid down and Jeremy rested his head on your chest, his arm draped over your stomach as you ran your hands through his hair. You felt him smile and exhale against your skin, his fingers tracing soft, light circles around your stomach as his eyes fell shut.

“Goodnight Amirah” he whispered

“Goodnight Jeremy”

“I love you”

“I love you too” you whispered back before falling asleep, in the silence of the night and a clear head with Jeremy right beside you, nothing could ruin this moment….or so it seemed.


	12. Mr Friday Night Chapter-12

Side Note- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwjOgLzIYiA  
You were awoken to the smell of coffee and when you opened your eyes Jeremy was sitting next to you with a fresh cup of coffee. You squinted your eyes at him and then rolled over, pulling the blanket up over your head with you. Jeremy laughed and placed the cup down beside him and then laid next to you with his arms tightly wrapped around you.

“Come on Mir, Jerry can’t sleep so get up or ill tickle you” he said in a childish voice and you couldn’t help but laugh, you turned over to look at him and he had a frown on his face and was giving you the puppy dog eyes, which worked.

“Ok fine” you said with a giggle but Jeremy still pounced on you and tickled you regardless “Jerry..” you breathed out between a laugh, you squeezed his thigh where he was ticklish and he started laughing.

“Ok mama, ok ok I give up” he said between fits of laughter, he rolled over onto his back and you rested your head on his chest.

“I love you Jeremy” you whispered 

“I love you too Amirah” he said with a smile “Now today’s events include well swimming, fishing and whatever else we can think of” he said with a chuckle

“That sounds perfect”

The next few days went by quickly and before you knew your last night camping together had arrived, you were sitting by the fire well more like Jeremy chasing you around the fire because you tipped water over his head, not your fault because you told him that if he dared you to do something that you would do it and he just had to go along and test that theory out. You were laughing so hard that you felt tears stream down your face when Jeremy’s hands finally snaked around your waist and picked you up, he spun you around a few times before he placed you back down. His shirt was soaked and you were wet now too, you just laughed at him, water falling down his face from his hair as you ran your hands through it. His lips met yours in a deep hungry kiss as he picked you back up in his arms and walked to the tent.

He placed you down gently and crawled on top of you, trailing kisses from your temple all the way down to your stomach as he undressed you slowly, his lips crashed to yours with lust and hunger and the only time the both of you broke the kiss was to help take Jeremy’s shirt off. Before you knew it you were both naked and Jeremy had entered you slowly taking in the way you felt around him, his pace stayed slow and his mouth never left yours, his thrusts were deep and passionate, his hand cupped your face while his free hand was intertwined with yours, your free arm was wrapped around his neck and his forehead was pressed to yours. You were close to your orgasm and so was Jeremy, both your bodies were covered in sweat and embraced in the moment, unsure of where one started and the other finished. You orgasm came crashing over you and when Jeremy felt your walls clamp around his cock he came to, collapsing on top of you as you both caught your breath, still inside you with his head rested on your shoulder. Jeremy pulled out of you and rolled onto his back, you rested your head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around you, you never wanted this moment to end and you sure as hell didn’t want to go back to real life but for now you fell asleep in the arms of the man you love. 

The morning came quicker than you thought and Jeremy had woken you up by smothering you in kisses, it was early and the sun wasn’t up yet but Jeremy had a small fire going outside the tent.

“Morning gorgeous”

“Morning Jer” you murmured

“I thought I’d wake you up so we could pack, watch the sunset and then go” 

“Perfect plan”

You got up and changed before you helped Jeremy pack everything back into the car, you were hopeless with pulling the tent down and managed to get caught in it, Jeremy laughed and then got you out of it before he packed it away. Just as you packed the last of your stuff into the car with Jeremy you sat down to watch the sunrise. It was beautiful and set the sky on fire with bursts of orange streaked through it, Jeremy’s arms were wrapped around your waist tight and his head was perched on your shoulder. Yet again you thought nothing could ruin this moment but you didn’t know that was about to change completely, you got in the car after the sun had risen and made your way back home with Jeremy and yet again you both sang to songs on the radio. You fell asleep halfway home and woke up when you were around the corner from Jeremy’s you wiped your eyes and looked up to see a car parked outside of Jeremy’s, a man and woman were standing at the front door and suddenly you came to face the reality of your parents.

“Do you want me to keep driving?” Jeremy asked, his tone a mixture of curiosity, worry and care.

“No point in running from the past forever” you added and with that he nodded and gave your hand a light squeeze before he came to a stop.

You sucked down a deep breath and hopped out of the car with Jeremy and deep down inside you wanted to cry but you weren’t going to give them that satisfaction. As you walked to the door Jeremy took your hand in his and you squeezed it so hard you thought you might have broke his hand, unfamiliar eyes watched you both as you finally came to a stop in front of them.

“Amirah wow you’ve… you’ve grown up so much” the woman retorted in shock

“Yeah well that’s what happens, but if you were around you would know that and instead you were off with another new family that you two decided to start meanwhile I was here going from home to home with no family” you snapped back, anger finally took control and you were nowhere near done snapping their heads off, nope you had years and years of pent up anger to take out on them and you weren’t going to hold back anymore.

“Sweety we are..” you cut the man off

“Sweety?!” you yelled at him “Don’t you fucking dare try that shit on me, you both lost all rights to nicknames and to know about me” you snapped, you squeezed Jeremy’s hand tighter than before as you took in another deep breath.

“How dare you speak to your mother and I like that? We are your parents!” he demanded as he took a step towards you, suddenly Jeremy was stood in front of you, his arms strewn across his chest.

“No you’re not her parents! Parents don’t leave their fucking kids behind, they don’t go starting a new family when they already had one to begin with and they sure as fuck don’t lay their hands on their kids either” he stated, his jaw muscles clenching and you could see how angry he was and you’d never seen him like this before.

“And who do you think you are?” the man asked while giving Jeremy a shove

“J don’t worry, let’s go inside” you begged, you knew Jeremy wasn’t going to take that and especially from a man who had abused his child, the woman that Jeremy now loved.

Jeremy didn’t listen and before you knew it Jeremy had struck the man closed fist and then stood over him with his hand raised, you pulled Jeremy off him begging and pleading until you finally got him inside. Once you were finally inside you slammed the door shut and fell into a heap against it, your face buried against your knees as you let it all out, when Jeremy realized he knelt down in front of you and pulled you against him and your whole body was shaking.

“Amirah I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry” he said but you couldn’t talk, you were frozen in fear of what seemed like nothing “Baby please talk to me, please mama” he begged, tears in his eyes as he held you tight in his arms. The whole situation shouldn’t have bothered you but it did and you didn’t know why, all you could do was sit there in a heap against Jeremy and cry until it didn’t hurt anymore, until your whole body was numb or you had fallen asleep. You felt Jeremy’s tears fall against you and you looked up at him through puffy red eyes, unsure of why he was crying because he hadn’t done anything wrong, if anything he did everything right. He defended you and he actually cared about you so why was he crying, you pressed your forehead to his and he cupped your face in his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's ok" you softly said and Jeremy nodded

"I'm sorry, so sorry" he said

"It's ok, he deserved it" you said

Jeremy helped you to your feet and gave you a tight hug that made everything feel better. Knocks started at your door again, relentlessly in fact and you both tried your best to ignore them but it was driving you crazy.

"You little brat!" Your father called out "I'd hide inside too if I were you"

That's what made you lose your cool, you walked over to the door and swung it open.

"I dare you to threaten me again" you spat, Jeremy now standing beside you.

"You want another broken arm?" The man asked

That was it, all you needed to hear, you snapped your fist and hit him over and over again, now towering him as r lay on the ground, one punch turning into a flurry of them, memories of the abuse had flooded your vision and stained it red, you couldn't stop and you didn't want to.

"Mir!" Jeremy yelled as he pulled you off him and dragged you inside "it's ok" he stated as he attempted to embrace you in a hug.

"Just don't" you told him and pushed him before walking upstairs.

Jeremy chased after you and grabbed your hand, swinging you around to look at you, you shrugged him off.

"Amirah it's ok" he stated again

"No it's not Jeremy!" You yelled "They left me for dead, they didn't want me Jeremy, I walk around and think I'm ok and I just proved to myself I'm not, I'm still a mess, I tried killing myself once, with a gun, Mitchell's gun to be exact but it misfired and instead of the bullet going between my eyes it went through my cheek and broke my jaw" you told him

Jeremy sat you down on the edge of the bed with him "It's ok to be a mess, Jesus Christ Amirah you have anxiety because of them, you think you don't deserve better but you do, you deserve every beat in my heart and every rose that the earth can produce" Jeremy said

"I don't want to care anymore Jeremy" you mumbled and Jeremy nodded

"I know, but you can't change that Amirah, you're the most caring woman I've ever met and you're the fucking strongest too and you mean so much more to me than this house, my cars or my career, I'd give all of that up for you, for your happiness" Jeremy said and then kissed your forehead

You clutched on to Jeremy and he wrapped his arms around you and held you until you fell asleep a few minutes later. Jeremy got out of bed and looked out the window to see your "parents" still at the door.  
Jeremy walked downstairs and outside, closing the door behind him.

"If you care about Amirah at all then go, don't ever come back, don't tell your new family about her, don't try and contact her and forget she exists, I'll be here to pick up the pieces but if you don't go now.... Then you're just going to kill her" Jeremy told them.

They looked at Jeremy and nodded "Can you pass on a message?" The woman asked

"No" Jeremy said and shook his head "Just disappear" he said and then watched as they walked back to their car and drove off.

Jeremy felt every inch of your pain, your sadness, your anger and heartache, Jeremy sat at the end of the bed once back inside, running his hands through his hair and fidgeting as he thought about what he just did and the possibility it could cause a fight between you, you sat up to see Jeremy sitting there, his head hanging towards the floor and his shirt off.

"Jeremy?" You called but he gave you no reply as he wiped away a loose tear

You sat down next to him and lifted his chin so you could look at him.

"Jeremy what's wrong?" You asked and he looked at you with such sadness

"They're never coming back" he told you

"What do you mean?" You asked

"I told them that if the cared about you in the slightest that they disappear and never see you again" he said with a frown.

You sat in his lap, your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms around his shoulders, his chin resting on your shoulder.

"Thank you" you whispered in his ear

Jeremy smiled in relief and wrapped his arms around you.

"If this turned out different and I lost you because I just did, it wouldn't have bothered me, because it'd hurt a little less" he told you

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me" you told him

"I just want you to be happy, that's all that matters to me" he told you and then kissed your forehead gentle and sweet.

You wrapped your arms back around him and he let his back fall gently against the mattress with you still laying atop of him, the both of you closed your eyes and drifted of to sleep. You both ended up sleeping through the rest of the day and woke up the exact same the next morning.

You smiled and Jeremy and he smiled back at you.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Peaceful" you told him

"Good" he said as he brushed your hair out of your face and behind your ear "You remember that song you wrote for me?" He asked

"Yeah" you replied

"I wrote a second part to it, I want to play it for you" he said

You smiled and rolled off him so he could get the guitar and then sit back down on the bed beside you with a smile on his face.


End file.
